


WILD

by CallMeHopeless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHopeless/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: You're driving me Wild.- Troye Sivan





	WILD

**Author's Note:**

> Since Troye Sivan's album "Blue Neighbourhood" basically IS my Drarry Playlist, I kind of ended up writing some song drabbles... I hope you enjoy :)

_Trying hard not to fall_   
_On the way home_   
_You were trying to wear me down, down_   
_Kissing up on fences and up on walls_   
_On the way home_   
_I guess it's all working out, now_

_[WILD - Troye Sivan]_

 

Draco is lightheaded. Sweat making his hair stick to his forehead and his shirt to his back but he doesn't find it in himself to be self-conscious about it. Not when there are lips on his, kissing him passionately. A body pressing into his just _so_ , threatening to make him lose his mind. One of his partner's hands intertwined with his, the other placed on the back of his neck, keeping him firmly in place while his own free hand is desperately buried in his shirt, Harry's shirt, Holding on for dear life.

 

Harry moans quietly and breaks the kiss, bringing their foreheads together, panting. The castle is silent. Too silent. The memory of the battle is too fresh, too recent for there to be much noise.

 

"Harry," Draco whispers, anxiously opening his eyes and meeting curious green ones. It is only then that he notices how filthy Harry is and he wonders if there is as much dirt clinging to his own skin and if it is weird that he finds Harry beautiful nonetheless. He brings his hand up and cups Harry's cheek, let's his thumb stroke Harry's cheekbone. Wants to tell him he's beautiful. The words get stuck in his throat.

 

He wants to tell him so many things. _I'm happy you're alive. I'm not sure I deserve to be. I want to kiss you forever. Thank you. More. Please, more._

 

He can't.

 

Someone calls Harry's name in the distance and suddenly the weight on his is gone. The fingers linked with his are gone. Draco thinks he has never felt so cold before.

 

_Leave this blue neighbourhood_   
_Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh_   
_And it drives me wild_   
_'Cause when you look like that_   
_I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh_   
_It drives me wild_   
_You're driving me wild, wild, wild_

_[WILD - Troye Sivan]_

 

The next time Draco sees Harry it's across the Great Hall. It's the first evening of their 8th year and Draco feels empty. Every smile that Harry directs at someone that is not Draco hurts in places he didn't know could hurt. He tries to advert his gaze. Decides that just not looking at the _boy who lived twice_ would help. It doesn't. His eyes keep searching for him. Keep looking for him. Keep finding him. Keep watching. Harry keeps smiling at people that's aren't him. Never him. Draco's heart keeps breaking. 

Draco thinks he shouldn't have come back.

Draco thinks he should go home.

He contemplates if he still can.

He decides that having meals in the Great Hall is too much of a chore.

He also decides that a shared 8th year common room and lessons were deliberately designed to drive him mad.

He writes to his mother and asks if he can come home. Like a child. Because he can't stand being close to Harry Potter while he smiles. Smiles at everyone except for Draco.

Because Draco can stand Voldemort living in his home but he cannot stand Harry not smiling at him.

He asks himself when exactly he fell helplessly in love with the savior and decides that he doesn't want to know.

 

_We’re alike you and I_   
_Two blue hearts locked in our wrong minds_   
_So can we make the most out of no time?_   
_Can you hold me?_   
_Can you make me leave my demons and my broken pieces behind?_

_[WILD - Troye Sivan]_

 

"Malfoy."

 

Draco does not see it coming when Harry is in his room. At all. He quickly closes the door and is infinitely glad that his roommates are out.

 

He looks at everything but at Harry, hyper aware of everything in his room. He itches to hide the dirty shirt that he'd thrown on the floor in a hurry the day before.

 

He does not expect it when Harry kisses him. Does not know how to react when Harry's hand comes up to run through his hair and it takes him a moment to move. When he does find it in him to think clearly, though, he does something he didn't think he would ever do. He pushes Harry off. Gently.

 

"What are you doing?" he asks.

 

"Kissing you."

 

"Why?"

 

Harry looks confused. Draco can't stand it. But he knows he can stand letting Harry kiss him and disappear afterwards even less.

 

"Do you regret kissing me after the battle?" Harry asks.

 

Draco shakes his head. "No. Do you?"

 

Harry approaches him again.

 

"Why won't you let me kiss you then?"

 

Draco closes his eyes and tries to think of something to say - anything to say - that will not humiliate him. That will not reveal more than Potter needs to know. What he ~~says~~ whispers is this:

 

"Because my heart aches for you. Because I am broken and you might destroy me completely."

 

Harry says nothing for a while.

 

"What if I mend it instead?" he finally says and places his hand on Draco's chest, right above his heart.

 

There is a sharp intake of breath and Draco doesn't know if Harry's touch is magic or his words or if he just broke him a little more.

 

_You make my heart shake bend and break_   
_But I can't turn away_   
_And it's driving me wild_   
_You're driving me wild_

_[WILD - Troye Sivan]_

 

Draco stopped trying to explain his own feelings. 

 

He is in love with Harry Potter.

 

He hates it when Harry Potter smiles at anyone who isn't him.

 

Harry Potter loves to smile at people who aren't him.

 

It gets easier every time, though. Especially when it happens while Harry holds his hand under the table while he smiles at Dean Thomas.

 

It gets easier when he laughs with Luna Lovegood and caresses Draco's knuckles.

 

Draco breathes freer when Harry grins at a group of first years while intertwining his fingers with Draco's.

 

He is never going to be good with sharing. But he knows that there is this small, private smile. That small private smile that Harry reserves just for him. For their special private moments in which Draco feels like he could conquer the world. Where he thinks it is okay that he survived the war. Where he thinks it is perfectly fine for him to have feelings for the Chosen One. Because the Chosen One loves him back. And smiles at him. And holds his hand. And mends his heart.

 

And Draco finally finds the courage to say all of the things he always wanted to say but never thought he could. There must be some Gryffindor in him after all.

 

"You're driving me wild."

 


End file.
